


No Talking

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Request from Anon: So requesting a Dean fic where him & reader driving from a bad hunt & he’s obviously mad so reader kisses him for the first time, and then the magic happens??





	No Talking

The drive back is tense. He won’t speak and every time you try to start some kind of conversation all you get is a grunt in response. He’s pissed. You’re not sure why since you saved his sorry ass. Sure you jumped in front of him, but only because he dropped his weapon and you still had yours. And, ok, maybe you were a little hurt, but it’s only a cut on your arm and it stopped bleeding like five minutes ago. He has no reason to be pissed.

“So…” you start, trying again for like the sixth time to get him to talk. You get another grunt in response and roll your eyes. You would almost rather him just yell at you, this quietly stewing in anger shit is starting to get on your nerves. “Ok how long are you planning on dragging this out because I honestly can’t for the life of me figure out what I even did wrong?”

“Seriously?!” he yells angrily and you smirk. There it is. The anger you’ve been waiting for. “You don’t know what you did wrong?”

“Nope no clue. I kind of feel like you’re overreacting just a little bit,” you say staring out the window.

“Overreacting? That witch was going to slice me in half,” he says and you interrupt him.

“I think that’s a little over dramatic. From what I can tell from the cut on my forearm is that maybe he was gonna give you ten thousand tiny cuts and then drop you in some lemon juice or something. I stopped bleeding like almost immediately and-”

“Shut up. I know a little Latin and I’m pretty sure he was going to slice me open. You got damn lucky that he got distracted and only cut open your forearm.”

“And I saved your life so,” you says still not looking at him. “There’s that too.”

“You could have died!”

“Yea well I didn’t and neither did you so a thanks would be nice.” When he pulls into the space at the motel room, you hop out slamming the door behind you. You walk into the room pulling off your jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair before plopping down on your bed.

“Thanks,” he says and you’re about to tell him he’s welcome when he opens his fat stupid mouth again. “But next time don’t try anything that stupid. I can handle myself I don’t need you jumping in front of me almost getting yourself killed. Just let me take care of it next time.”

“You’re an idiot,” you say shaking your head standing up coming right in front of him. “ Couldn’t just say thank you and shut your mouth, no, you have to go and insult me further. No, I’m not just going to leave it to you. I will not cheer from the sidelines. I’m going to do my fucking job and if that means saving your sorry ass from time to time I’ll do that too. So shut up and accept that for once in your god damned life not everything is always on you.”

“I can’t watch you die because of me,” he replies avoiding your eyes.

“Oh will you just stop talking,” you say before pushing your fingers into his hair and pulling his mouth down to meet yours. He’s shocked at first his eyes wide as he realizes what’s happening. You’ve kind of surprised yourself too. You kind of just wanted him to shut up, but you also can’t deny that his sinful lips are almost always occupying your thoughts. 

When you pull away, you start to apologize when his big hand cups the side of your face bringing your mouth back to his. He kisses you harder his tongue tangling with yours. His hands find your waist pulling you closer to him as your fingers tug at his hair. When he presses his erection against your core, you gasp against his lips.

“Want you so bad,” he says as he rests his forehead against yours. Your fingers find his belt and he presses harder against you, smirking devilishly. You open his belt then unbutton his pants. You pull his zipper down before gripping his thick cock over his boxers making his length twitch in your hand. You place a soft kiss to his lips before falling to your knees in front of him. You pull his boxers down releasing his cock.

“I’m sorry,” you tell Dean as you stare up at him innocently your bottom lip sucked between your teeth. “Even though I have absolutely nothing to be sorry about I’ll say it to make you feel better.”

“Smartass,” he says through gritted teeth when your tongue flicks out to lick at his head.

“Sorry can’t hear you trying to focus,” you tell him smirking. “Or I can stop so you can explain to me how wrong I am.”

“Nope, shutting up now.”

“Good boy,” you say before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock. You wrap your hand around the base of his cock and pull him deep into your throat as you bob up and down. His fingers tangled in your hair and the soft hissing and moans makes your pussy throb.

“Want to fuck you,” he says pulling you off of his cock, groaning as he slips from your lips. You stand up and he picks you up and tosses you onto the bed. He pulls his shirt over his head before covering your body with his. Dean’s mouth captures yours in a bruising kiss as his fingers caress your hips. He pulls your shirt over your head tossing it to the floor then unhooks your bra. His lips wrap around your nipple before unbuttoning your pants and removing them and your panties. When you’re bare to him, his eyes trace every part of you. “So beautiful. You have no idea how long I wanted to do this.”

He tugs his jeans off before lining his cock up at your entrance. “So wet,” he moans as he pushes into your tight heat. He slowly pushes all the way into you until his hips are flush with yours before pulling out and slamming back inside. He places kisses along your shoulder and neck as his hips snap against yours. 

His fingers circle your clit and you moan loudly. Dean fucks into you harder, the headboard banging against the wall with every thrust inside you. “You gonna cum for me sweetheart?” he asks his lips pressed against your ear.

“Yes please wanna cum on your cock,” you pant your fingers tangled in his hair. “Mmm fuck. Make me cum.”

“Fuck,” he says his pace increasing. His fingers stroking your clit and his deep moans send you over the edge. You cunt pulses around his thick length and he twitches and cums deep inside you. He presses sweet kisses on your collar bone, up your neck, and along your jaw until he reaches your lips, his tongue slipping between them to taste you. He rolls off of you and you lay on your side to face him.

“Promise me you’ll at least try harder to not almost get yourself killed next time?” he whispers as his fingers brush hair out of your eyes.

“Can’t promise you anything Dean,” you sigh rolling your eyes.

“Ok well could you at least-” he says and you press your lips against his silencing him.

“Just shut up please,” you beg him and he sighs. “Ok fine how about I try to be a little more careful next time I’m saving your ass? That work for you?”

“Ok but like-” he starts.

“Nope no talking,” you say kissing him again. “Just kissing please.”

“Fine,” he mumbles as you press your lips against his effectively silencing him at least for a little while.


End file.
